combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:H Fern/Archive/1
Hi there! : Yo hey Re: Sorry mate, but I have neither rollback nor admin, and there are no active bureaucrats to appoint such powers. ZeroExalted seems to be the only admin on recently, so try him. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 00:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL at the spam thing on your userpage... but that plastic is what Legos and airsoft BBs are made of. Plus, that article doesn't exist on here... So yeah... SeaCrane_1 23:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Lol, what person with sense doesn't? :P I'm gonna work hard to find some good spam for your page! Perhaps the most annoying thing ever... Advice for if I post it: When (or if) you click on the link, have Task Manager open to end your browser's process. SeaCrane_1 23:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm talking to you, Zero isn't. He's talking to me lol. But I haz t3h 1!nk ph0r y3w. :3 SeaCrane_1 23:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Yeah, we do! We also have feature users, articles, etc. It just doesn't show up on the home page for some reason. I just made SeaCrane and Farvei admins about 2 hours ago, so you can go bother them about it later. =P I'm putting them in charge of revamping the site. And I don't believe we've formally met? I'm Zero, the (formerly) only active admin, and the newly-sired Bureaucat. You can message me anytime you want if you need help =P And I LOVE the RS wikia! I edit stuff over there a lot from time to time (contradictory there) I don't play RS myself that much anymore, but I still love adding information for no apparent reason. =D -- }} 00:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: The monaco image has been replaced by the monobook skin image. It is probably a mistake on Farvei's part. I'm sure it'll be fixed soon. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 04:07, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know, the Limited Edition page you made is a duplicate. There's already a Category page with the same information as your Limited Edition page, so I'm going to replace the new page's content with a redirect to the category. Thought you should know beforehand. Thanks! SeaCrane_1 21:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks. =P I don't think that colour scheme would be very interesting, though @_@ Like you said about my Welcome page, it's very bland. Also, there wasn't anything wrong with the CAWiki image, it was just a Wikia bug; they might have been doing maintenance. Farvei 16:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That's a problem with Wikia itself, not with this wiki specifically. There's nothing you or I can do about it besides wait. Wikia is probably doing some maintenance or something. Farvei 02:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sig Where can you find a list of fonts that can be used on wikis? Your current one looks good. Just wondering if there are any others. [[User:Soresumakashi|'SoresuMakashi']](Everything I tell you is a liethe truth) 03:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for undoing the vandalism edits! I blocked each of them for 3 days. If they vandalize again, it'll be much longer. If I don't immediately respond to a message, I'm probably at school. I'm unavailable from about 400-1900 GMT during the week due to school. If you find more vandalism, let me know! Nice signature btw :P SeaCrane_1 21:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I honestly don't know... You'd have to ask Zero. It's more of an unofficial squad made to replace the old, defunct one. I'm sure he'd be glad to let you join! SeaCrane_1 06:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) You don't really need anything to sign up; it's just a collaborative group of wiki-users that have banded together to face the inevitable threat of vandals. =P But THIS time, I'm going to make SeaCrane initiate you. }} 13:02, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Done :D SeaCrane_1 03:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) We don't. Which is why I'm gonna change that page... Just noticed the edits. I'll make the Notable Clans the top 5 clans in CA and semiprotect the page. SeaCrane_1 03:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Aww you jerk! :P I was in the middle of doing that. It takes a little longer to do from my phone. SeaCrane_1 03:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I used Fraps. :I just capture everything in Fraps, then edit it later, so yeah. ::Right now I edit with Windows Movie Maker, unfortunately, but I'm hoping to get Sony Vegas Pro 9.0. :::Yeah, you can zoom, but it's pretty limited; you can say, zoom into the top right, bottom right, etc. ::::Yes. Maybe...but what if they come back lol? }} 16:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well then by all means go for it. =P Well...if they left notice before they took their leave then it would be considered inactive... The Other Bureaucrats have already said that they might not get on as much and stuff, so I guess they are inactive then. =P But if they randomly come back we can always remove it before they notice. >=) }} 20:52, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:Wiki_Images All the images in there are already protected, so no one but a Sysop could change them anyway. The actual category text matters very little, and it doesn't have much of an impact on the wiki as a whole if someone changes it anyway. I think it's best to leave it to Farvei...it seems that he's the leading authority on this guy. =P (Apparently they have some sort of history.) Speaking of vandalism, I've decided to give you the right to rollback stuff, since everyone else can't be on 24/7. Use it wisely! Feel free to. Testing. }} 12:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) More Testing. Testing Mk. II }} 12:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Man It's not working. -_- You think you could help with my Signature? It's too clunky for me and I need to update it. Testing. Mk. III }} 12:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok I think I fixed it. Testing Mk. IV!!!! }} 12:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Sweet okay. I think I made it look a little better. I guess I'll keep it that way for now. >=) Lol, I don't think we'd have ''to. I mean, 'every single '''image? We could use our time on other things, and it's really not that noticable anyway, since people don't bother with pictures. I don't think so, unless you're talking about the tabs on the front page. :No, I didn't. reply about vandalism Oh, okay! Thx! Lol you make the graphics look great. >-> And if you want to do that image revamping, by all means. =P But you should get some people to help you too. Hey, did you know that the tag isn't actually a hack version? It's a screenshot tag you get when you use Fraps to take an image. Or, at least, it happens to me. So no need for a massive edit :D SeaCrane_1 00:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) =P yeah, you did do a great job on that picture. and don't use fraps unless you have a really good computer... it makes you lag like crazy. I usually run at well over 120 fps, but with fraps on I drop to about 30-40 fps. I'm still looking for a recording software that doesn't make me lag so badly I can't play (completely defeating the software's purpose). Know of anything that won't make you lag? SeaCrane_1 02:50, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I think Xfire doesn't lag as much as Fraps, but whenever I have it open with Combat Arms, CA closes as if I'm running a patched hack T-T I'm gonna submit a ticket to find out why. Nice crown btw. I need to add mine. SeaCrane_1 04:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) SPY! *dramatic music* (Team Fortress 2 reference) :P SeaCrane_1 14:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to add that I'll snipe you before you can M32 me! >:D SeaCrane_1 14:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) D: is wants Black Magnum! I'm interested as to what will happen on my birthday in CA... I mean, I know one person is gifting me a perm Double Barrel Punisher (FTW!), but other people won't say what they're giving me! Btw, please don't gift me now that I've mentioned that. OH and time to put my new, nonfail sig into use! Mk.III!!! SeaCrane_1 15:19, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh just you wait! I'm working on a Black Magnum for myself! And I'm gonna protect it so you can't use it >:D bwahahahaha! Ooh! I just thought of something! I could protect someone's userpage and they wouldn't be able to change it! But, of course, that would be evil. SeaCrane_1 20:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, how did you make the M32 so small?? D: I have my outline but it won't downsize without becoming an unrecognizable blur... SeaCrane_1 22:20, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, yours is uploaded as 52 pixels wide.... mine is about ten times as big. SeaCrane_1 22:28, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Still need to upload it. I'll do it now. SeaCrane_1 22:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I uploaded it. This is a test of what it looks like at 30px >.> SeaCrane_1 22:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Failure... it won't even show up! D: SeaCrane_1 22:47, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Let me try one last thing. I uploaded another version. SeaCrane_1 22:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Last (hopefully) test. And you get no credit Hunter :P Well, you do get credit for inspiring me to make it. Other than that, the credit is MINE! (mine, mine, miiine) SeaCrane_1 23:26, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Pfft, that's nothing... Easy to figure out XD You should see Zero's sig or my original sig. SeaCrane_1 02:06, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Lol no problem SeaCrane_1 00:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Because I can' delete them if I can't access the page. (because it redirects) And I have no idea how to change redirects. -_- Oh thanks. =) I was clicking it at a different computer but it wouldn't work, so just did it on my home comp and it worked. }} 20:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmm? Oh darn. Yeah, add redirects, but don't add the pages themselves to the Vest Category. =P }} 18:27, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I permanently blocked that vandal and prevented him from seeing/editing his talk page, so he'll never see the message you left. Also, from now on, we will be permabanning all unregs who vandalize without a warning and regs who vandalize will get one warning, then a permaban if they continue. We now have a "Zero" tolerance policy for vandals :P SeaCrane_1 22:00, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Nope. We used to do temporary bans too depending on the severity. Or, at least, I did. lol. SeaCrane_1 23:39, March 25, 2010 (UTC) "Zero" Tolerance ---> WOO! And I feel sorry for SeaCrane. He needs a crown. Lol Hunter I see you gave the new users a generic welcome. =P Remind me to find the New User Welcome template and fix it, will ya? }} 11:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Lol. >=) And that's not a double-chin ¬¬ It's a chibi smile. Hey Hunter, what's the point of CAWiki:Vest Master Redirect? :Please don't throw pages in categories haphazardly; that's what I'm trying to prevent. Any category at or above Category:Combat Arms and Category:Combat Arms Wiki are probably a bad idea to chuck articles in. I'd like to have specialized categories so that you can pretty much just go from Browse and search for what you want in a very specific category; say, Featured Users/Nominations would go in Browse>Combat Arms Wiki>Community>Featured>Nominations or something like that. ::User:Farvei/Wiki categorization AWESOME!!!! And the new patch seems EPIC!!!!! }} 17:03, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It. Is. Intense. Hope your comp can handle the new Map!! }} 21:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Template:Unreleased? I dunno. I mean I'm pretty famous for some reason. (Vids on YouTube and "Hey, you're ZeroExalted from the CAWiki!") We're pretty popular ourselves, but I think we really need to start advertising. }} 01:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know, does anyone have a CA Wiki banner I could post in the forums or something? And yayz I'm a top editor. Now how do I get those cool signatures of yours... --Runescaperx 04:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I am Happy. For now. =D }} 20:18, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I haven't been on the Wikia much lately, since my head hurts from being sick. But strangely I've been playing CA itself a lot more, and its double EXP today. So much closer to being a 1st Lieutenant =D lol thank you SeaCrane_1 23:41, April 7, 2010 (UTC) lets not be redundant fill up the page with stuff already stated in the template! --Runescaperx 02:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ok i got --Runescaperx 02:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC)